Competent Workers
by chachingmel123
Summary: After a horrible scarring experience, Mordecai talks to Rigby about it and both of them decide that they don't want to die one day. This leads them to change their lives for the better
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After a horrible scarring experience, Mordecai talks to Rigby about it and both of them decide that they don't want to die one day. This leads them to change their lives for the better.

I do not own Regular Show.

Enjoy!

Mordecai and Rigby walked into their bedroom; their eyes were wide awake as if they had seen something that they wished they hadn't.

Mordecai crawled into bed, and Rigby crawled onto his trampoline.

"Good night, Rigby," Mordecai said.

"Good night, Mordecai," Rigby said.

However, even though they said that they were both still wide awake and stared at the ceiling.

They had just been through an experience where they both almost died, but this experience was particular scarring to them because everyone they had ever known had been killed in brutal ways before their very eyes, it was only through pure luck that they managed to get out of it and turn everything back the way it was.

"...Rigby, are you awake?" Mordecai said.

"Yes," Rigby said.

"I can't live like this no more" Mordecai suddenly said.

"What?" Rigby said, turning to his pal.

"I can't do this anymore," Mordecai said, "Almost getting killed every day. Battling with something that has power's, when it shouldn't. Watching my friends get hurt. Have you ever just wondered what would happen if we did the work like we were supposed to, like good employees?"

"But that's boring," Rigby said.

"But we're not in danger of dying," Mordecai said. "We receive our paychecks every month and depending on our performance; we get a bonus. We don't get squat. How long have we been working here? We don't spend money on clothes unless we're going somewhere special. Even Skips wears pants. What cool people do we know, that doesn't wear clothes? We spend money on old timely video games. We spend money on cleaning up the mess we started. Haven't you ever wondered what would it be like to not get Benson mad?"

"For real?" Rigby said.

"It's not like we're paying rent to stay here. What are we doing with our lives?" Mordecai said, "Didn't we have massive dreams like being rich or being famous? What happened to that? We're 20, and we're losers. We're working at a park and driving a Golf-kart as if it's the coolest thing ever while we both know that if chicks saw a real car, they would skip us in a heartbeat. Don't you wish that your life wasn't dangerous and was better?"

Rigby said, nothing.

"We're competing for chicks with Muscleman of all people. That guy with a huge gut has more chicks than us, and he doesn't even care about his appearance. Doesn't that make you think what kind of loser's we are?" Mordecai said, "It just makes me so mad that we could be having the time of lives being in our 20's and yet, we have to worry if some sociopath will end it every single day. What could happen if we did thing's by the book?"

His question got more silence, and Mordecai turned around.

Rigby found that Mordecai had a point when they were in high school or younger, they dreamed of being somebody.

Who would have thought that they would be working at a park and running for their lives every single day?

They should be having the time of their lives at this age, and yet, they were riding in Go-Karts and living at work.

What on earth were they doing with their lives?

#The Next morning#

Rigby heard the sound of Mordecai getting up, and he opened his eyes and said. "What time is it?"

"4 am," Mordecai said, making him groan. "I'm going to start on what Benson asked us to do. I want to stop depending on this house for a place to live. It's sad and pathetic."

But then Rigby said something that shocked him.

"Take me with you," He said, shocking his friend. "You're right. What on earth are we doing with our lives? When I was younger, I imagined being super cool and famous, not this."

Both of them looked at each other.

"So, we're going to listen to Benson?" Mordecai said.

"All the way," Rigby said. "Let's see what happens when we don't make him mad."

They both got up and did their morning routine before, going back to the room.

"So, what has Benson being yelling at us to do, but we never do?" Rigby said.

"He's been trying to get us to clean the Golf Karts," Mordecai said.

"You mean the Golf Karts that we keep destroying?" Rigby said.

"Yep, the same. But we shouldn't take it out for a ride and be reckless with it this time" Mordecai said.

"Fine" Rigby said, with a bored tone.

They walked down the steps and walked out of the house; then they went to the garage where the Karts were being kept and opened it up.

The Karts looked terrible, besides them was a hose and a bucket full of soap and sponges.

"Let's get to work," Mordecai said, and they both grabbed a soap-filled sponge and began to clean, there was also other cleaning tools like a scalp to clean gum off of the kart, and they put trash, that was left inside the Kart in the Park bins.

The whole process took them 30 minutes, and when they were done, the terrible looking Golf karts had a sheen to them.

"I'm so tired!" Rigby said, looking ready to collapse.

"We're not done yet," Mordecai said, "We both agreed to go all the way. The next thing he asked us to do was clean the park benches."

"You mean those bench's that we force our self not to think about, what is hiding underneath?" Rigby said.

"The same one's," Mordecai said, "We should get some supplies from the house and gloves."

Both of them looked at each other before going back into the house and making sure to get gloves and a whole lot more.

This was going to be a tough job.

They went back outside and approached their first bench.

"You go underneath it," Mordecai said.

"No! I don't want to see what's hiding under there" Rigby said.

"Then I will," Mordecai said. "I'm doing this to get paid more" before he got on his knees and slid underneath it.

Seconds later, Rigby heard.

"Oh...my...lord" Mordecai said.

"What is it?" Rigby said.

"GIVE ME THE BLEACH!" Mordecai said, and hearing the urgency, Rigby handed it to him and then Mordecai began to spray like crazy.

Rigby's heart dropped when he heard hissing, and then Mordecai slipped out fast before the creature could come down.

The creature that came down was a mash of gum and ooze, but with eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Rigby yelled.

"DON'T ASK QUESTION! KILL IT!" Mordecai said, and they both equipped themselves with bleach and the end of a broom, before whacking and spraying it.

The creature let out hisses, but Mordecai and Rigby weren't going to run because they had seen it all.

The creature could only die pathetically, and when it was dead, it dissolved into nothing.

"Something tells me that creature wasn't the only one under a bench," Mordecai said.

"...Well, at least this won't be boring any more" Rigby said.

And that was the beginning of their hunt for the creatures living underneath the Park benches; there was more of them, they quickly found out.

When they were finished it was 5 am.

"I think that's all of them," Mordecai said. tired.

"I hope so," Rigby said.

Before they both noticed what time it was.

It was the official time for work, in front of the house, they will be given their assignments.

They walked all the way back to the front of the house where Skips, Pops, High-five Ghost and Benson were waiting.

Benson was about to yell when he took in their appearance.

"Woah. What happened to you guys?" Skips said.

"We cleaned the Golf-Karts and battled the creatures living under the Park bench's," Rigby said, stunning them all.

"Are you serious, bro?" Muscleman said.

"Yeah," Mordecai said. "Benson, can even look at the Golf-Karts and check underneath the benches, we cleaned them"

Benson looked at them with understandable scepticism.

If they were lying to him, then he would yell.

He went to the garage and opened it up only to be met with quite the surprise.

The once rust's looking Golf-Karts shone like new.

The rest came to see and saw the unusual sight as well.

They did clean the Golf Karts.

"But there is no way; you clean the bench's" Hi-five Ghost said, "Even I'm too scared to look under there."

Benson went to a bench, that seemed spotless and then bent down and took a leap of faith.

The bottom was spotless.

He came up and had a stunned expression on his face.

"...You guys did it" Benson said in disbelief.

"Now, we're going to clean up the dog waste, that we always avoid," Mordecai said, stunning them all.

"Seriously?" Rigby said.

"We'll have a shower, afterwards," Mordecai said, and they both dragged their feet to start properly cleaning the park from waste, from animals who had lazy owners.

Benson and the group could only watch them, actually do the work stunned.

"W-We'll; everybody else got their assignments?" Benson said, not quite there.

Everybody else nodded.

"Then get to work" Benson yelled, and they did so.

Benson kept on looking at Mordecai and Rigby as they did their work without complaint.

When they finished picking up the waste, they did have a shower before going to the Snack Bar and being there to greet the first customer of the day.

"Welcome, to the Park Snack Bar. What would you like eat this fine morning?" Said, Mordecai, the guy looked stunned, he didn't expect to be greeted so cheerfully.

"E-Er, I'll have a hot dog, and a sausages roll" Said, the man.

"Coming, right up" Said, Rigby cheerful voice.

This time, he didn't do it his way but the proper way, like they were told to.

The order was done in 3 minutes, and Rigby said. "Here, you go."

"...Thanks" Said, the guy, paying.

"And would you like to add a tip?" Said, Mordecai, directing the guy to the tip box. "This morning, all the benches were clean from top to bottom. You are fortunate, sir. You got here before anybody else."

"Really?" Said, the guy, seeing how the bench's in the Snack Bar did look a lot cleaner then he had ever seen them before.

He could actually feel the massive difference once he sat down.

When the guy was done eating, he got out three dollars and put it into the tip bar before walking away.

"I can't believe it; somebody tipped us, three whole dollars!" Rigby said.

"Rigby, it's going to be a slow morning," Mordecai said, "Can you mend the station while I get some supplies to clean the toilets?"

"Sure," Rigby said, and then Mordecai left the workstation.

Benson who was watching them saw him leave and was about to yell when he saw Mordecai pick up cleaning supplies and head to the toilet.

It was a slow morning because everybody had somewhere to be, so Mordecai had more than enough time to clean both bathrooms, and it was truly disgusting in each one.

When it was the afternoon and thing's began to pick up the pace, the sudden flock of people who needed to use the toilet where in for a very welcoming surprise.

"I've never seen Park Toilets that clean!" Shouted a woman, coming out of it.

There was a note that Mordecai stuck to the wall, telling everybody who cleaned the toilets that no longer smell so bad that they wanted to hurl.

Both Mordecai and Rigby got a few more bucks just for that.

When school was out, people warmed up quickly to being able to sit on a clean bench, roll on the grass and not have to worry about waste and enter a decent looking toilet.

"Woah. What happened to the park?" Said, one guy. "I can chill here."

Both Mordecai and Rigby were receiving tips left and right for their excellent hard work.

And Benson couldn't do a thing because it was their tips that they got fair and square, he was more shocked with how many people were staying at the park.

However, when the work day was over, the Park once again looked like a mess, but both Mordecai and Rigby went into the house and practically collapsed in their room with the tip jar.

"I've never worked so hard in my life," Rigby said.

"I'm ready to go to bed," Mordecai said. "Why did I ever think this was a good idea?"

"How much did we get in the tip Jar?" Rigby said.

"Don't know, let me count?" Mordecai said, before turning the jar upside and the money poured out.

It looked like a lot, but most of it was 1-dollar bills.

Mordecai began to count while Rigby fell asleep.

Rigby was suddenly woken up when Mordecai finished counting.

"What?" Rigby said.

"Dude, we got 210 dollars," Mordecai said.

Their hard work wasn't for nothing.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Regular Show.

Enjoy!

They were both suddenly alert.

"A-Are you serious?" Rigby said.

"I triple counted" Mordecai said.

"Dude, with that much money we can get those fancy sauces at Wing kingdom!" Rigby said, he always wanted to know what those tasted like.

"Or we can save up, put the money in a bank and quit this job when we don't need it" Mordecai said.

"Oh, what!" Rigby said, in disbelief.

"People don't tip guys who they think are rich. Splashing out at Wing Kingdom is going to bite us in the long run." Mordecai said. "This money won't even get us an apartment to stay in. We can't stop now"

"So, what you're saying is that we have to work hard until we can quit this job in style?" Rigby said.

"We got over 200 in one day, can you imagine how much we can get in a week?" Mordecai said.

"Fine" Rigby said.

"Let's hide the money so that the others can't find it. I saw Muscleman staring at us earlier as people tipped us." Mordecai said.

"Seriously?" Rigby said, in that case.

They both quickly hid the money under the floor boards and covered it with Rigby unwashed clothes, knowing nobody wanted to touch them.

Then they both went to sleep.

Rigby was shook awake by Mordecai who was ready to start the day at 3:30 am.

"Give me 10 minutes" Rigby said, giving Mordecai sleepily away.

A second later, Mordecai grabbed his legs and dragged him out of his trampoline making him bang his head.

"Ow!' Rigby said.

"Sorry, but we both know that 10 minutes is really all morning to you" Mordecai said, "Let's get to work"

And Rigby dragged his body up and followed Mordecai outside.

They went to the Bench's and started cleaning them first, it was much quicker the second time around and there was nothing that mutated under them.

Then they started wiping the tables at the Snack Bar, by far the easiest job Rigby had ever done.

"We're cleaning up the park, because we're competent workers" Mordecai began to sing.

"We're cleaning up the boats, because we're competent workers" Rigby continued, as they washed the boats.

"We're taking out the trash, because we're competent workers" Mordecai said, as they put every trash in the garbage bins.

"We can sing all we like, because we're competent workers!" Both of them said, as they cleaned up the stations at the Snack bar.

Before heading to the toilets for a proper clean.

"...People, are disgusting" Rigby said, after a seconds.

"You should have seen the Bathroom, yesterday" Mordecai said. "What bathroom do you want to take? The guys or the girls?"

"Are the female toilets, cleaner?" Rigby said.

"It filled with sentry pads and other things." Mordecai said.

"...I'll stick with the guys" Rigby said.

"Girls, for me than" Mordecai said, as he made his way to the girl's toilets.

When they were done cleaning each toilets, they both had a shower and came out just in time for Benson to assign the work.

"Mordecai, Rigby. Nice you to finally join us" Benson said.

"Join you?" Mordecai said. "Me and Rigby have been up since 3: 30 am" surprising them all.

"We cleaned the Golf Karts" Rigby said.

"Cleaned the bench's" Mordecai said.

"Washed the tables at the Snack Bar until they sparkled" Rigby said.

"Cleaned, the Snack Bar itself" Mordecai said.

"Took out the garbage" Rigby said.

"Cleaned the boats" Mordecai said.

"And we cleaned the disgusting toilets" Rigby said.

Silence.

"...Woah," Muscleman said.

"What is up with you guys lately?" Skips said, eyeing them suspiciously as if they were clones.

"We just decided to stop slacking" Mordecai said.

Plus, there were those sweet tips.

"We'll, I'll see if you really turned into perfect employees" Benson said, before he started to do an inspection on the work, they claimed to have done.

Both Mordecai and Rigby were too tired to leave their seats and took a little nap.

The inspection took 40 minutes, before Benson came back and his eyes shone with disbelief, having never seen such spotlessness in his life and then he saw them fast asleep on the stone stairs and he couldn't even yell at them for doing so.

"...Skips, wake them up in half an hour and tell them they are on litter duty." Benson said, to the surprised gorilla.

"WHAT!" Muscleman said.

"If you can wake up at 3: 30 in the morning and do what they just did, then I'll allow you to sleep in as well" Benson said.

Both Muscleman and High-five ghosts were as silent as a grave.

Staying up at 3: 30 in the morning was easy but waking up at that time?

They went to their assigned workstation without a complaint.

Mordecai and Rigby found themselves being woken up by Skips.

"Benson, say's your on-Litter duty" Skips said.

"Litter duty?" Mordecai said.

"Oh, we'll be the best litter duty guys, the park has ever seen," Rigby said.

"Mmph!" Mordecai nodded his head.

Then they went inside to get tools and rushed out to pick up their very first litter; the slow morning was more than enough for them to keep up with the trash.

They began to pick up without any complainant as Benson watched them from his office window, waiting for them to slack off.

It soon began afternoon, and the trash began to start coming.

"Rigby, let's make this into a game," Mordecai said.

"I'm listening," Rigby said.

"Whoever picks up the most trash and gets the most tips by the end of the day, has to buy the other a burger," Mordecai said before he saw a small group of people enter the park.

"You're, on," Rigby said, seeing the group.

"it starts...NOW!" Mordecai said, as a girl dropped a wrapper by accident on the floor.

Both of them began to run and pick up rubbish with stick's; the park visitors were more than a little bit surprised to see them.

"You guys can litter or you want. We'll just pick up." Said, Mordecai and Rigby. "All we ask is a couple bucks."

"Seriously?" the group of people said.

A park that asks them to litter?

That was undoubtedly a promotion; they hadn't heard of.

Both Mordecai and Rigby soon showed the sceptical group just how right their words were, as they began to scoop their trash into the garbage bins.

Somebody could drop an ice cream, and they would scoop it up, all they asked for was a buck or two, and as the day progressed, people kept coming and wondered what was going on seeing such casual littering.

"Dude, what's going on?" Said, one guy to another.

"These two guys say we can litter all we want; they will clean it up for us just for a few bucks" Said, the other guy.

"Seriously?" Said, the guy before testing the theory out by throwing his plastic cup onto the floor.

Rigby and Mordecai practically fought over it, but in the end, Mordecai won.

They both seem genuinely happy to pick up after them which was shocking.

Somebody texted their friends about a park, where they could litter and that exploded because that littering wasn't something you were usually allowed to do.

No wonder it went viral.

"Is this the park, where we can litter?" Said, one girl with her friends.

"Check it out" Said, one guy throwing his cup on the floor, Mordecai was on it like a snake. "They will let us litter how we want for a few bucks."

"Cool." Said, the girl and with confirmation, a wave of people came in.

With the wave of people, came business that the Park had never seen before.

Both Mordecai and Rigby realised they would need vacuum cleaners to keep up with the trash.

#Food Snack#

"WHERE'S MY ORDER!" Somebody shouted.

"WE'RE GOING AS FAST AS WE CAN!" High-five Ghost said.

In front of Muscleman and High-five ghost was about a line of a dozen people who were waiting to order.

"This park lets us litter, but the food service, sucks" Said, one girl.

Even Skips suddenly found himself with more work, than he was used to with the sudden influx's of people and Pop's had locked himself away in his room.

It got so bad that Benson had to come out and put signs up that read. "LITTER FREE ZONE!" around the park.

"Aw, what?" Somebody said.

"BOO! I THOUGHT THIS PARK WAS COOL!" Somebody shouted.

"If you just came here to litter than I'm calling the police!" Said, Benson.

The police?

It surely got people leaving and anybody coming hearing about it and avoiding the place like the plague.

The park was a mess.

Benson walked up to Mordecai and Rigby and yelled. "DON'T EVER! DO THAT AGAIN!" before yelling. "AND CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!"

"Okay, Benson." Both Rigby and Mordecai said, surprising him.

Benson was left speechless before having no choice but to walk away and Mordecai and Rigby both remembered that they had been filling jars with money.

"How many jars did you fill?" Mordecai said.

"12," Rigby said.

"14" Mordecai said, before smiling and saying. "You owe me a burger."

Both of them suddenly went. "WWWOOOAAHHH!"

Their risk had paid off, and their room was housing cash.

"But, seriously. We need to tidy this place up" Mordecai said, before saying to the Rigby. "Can you go to our room and make sure that the door is locked?"

"On it," Rigby said, leaving Mordecai to fend for himself.

He came back and joined Mordecai in cleaning up; there was so much that they were still doing it even after the Park closed.

Benson went to the Snack Bar, to see how much money the Snack Bar had made in a day, only to meet a surprise.

The Cash machine was gone.

"What the?" He said, seeing the Cash machine missing. "Where's the cash machine?"

"We made so much money that we quickly ran out of space in the cash machine," High-Five Ghost said. "We started putting the money in jug's" the ghost pointed to three large jugs full of cash.

"And here's the cash machine," Muscleman said, placing the machine bursting with cash on the counter.

Benson opened and closed his mouth, staring at all the money.

"...How much money is there altogether?" Benson finally asked.

"We haven't counted yet," Muscleman said, before almost crying and saying. "We just went through a stressful day and needed a break."

A break?

Benson felt like he needed a break, right now.

The idea that he thought was idiotic from Mordecai and Rigby had turned into a gold mine for the park at the end of the day.

Just then, Benson saw Mordecai and Rigby drag garbage bins out.

His boss would surely want to know who made his money grow so much when he came to collect.

For the first time in his life, Benson was conflicted about Mordecai and Rigby.

#Morning#

"DAMN, WE OVERSLEPT!" Mordecai said, suddenly waking up Rigby with his yell.

"Hmm?" Rigby said, his body sore.

"Benson is going to yell at us if we don't show up," Mordecai said, dragging his friend out of the bed and the room.

However, nobody expected there to be a note on their door when they came out.

"Mordecai and Rigby. For your outstanding work, you can take the day off"- Your boss Benson.

Silence.

"Do you see the note? Because I think, I'm hallucinating" Rigby said, wondering if he wasn't quite awake yet.

"I see it too," Mordecai said.

But the note was in their boss's handwriting.

"Free day?" Mordecai said, smiling.

"Free day," Rigby said, smiling back at him.

They gave each other a high five.

"So what are we going to do on our day off," Rigby said, "Video games?"

However, the moment he said that Mordecai looked left then right, before dragging Rigby inside and shutting the door.

"I think it's time to put all that money we made in the bank" Mordecai said. "Our room can't hold it all forever."

"...Do we have to? Fine" Rigby said.

"Now, help me put all the cash into a giant garbage bag," Mordecai said, as they grabbed the jars and the money hidden below and began to pour it inside a bag that would have been used as a sleeping bag for Rigby.

When they came out with the bag, they made sure to avoid everybody.

"What are you two, losers doing?" Muscleman said, making them freeze before they could get to the Golf Karts.

"Er... we're just taking out the trash?" Rigby said.

"And we're using the Golf Kart to do it," Mordecai said.

Both Muscleman and High-five ghost gave them a suspicious look before they left.

Mordecai and Rigby got the Golf Kart and were riding high on Benson good towards them as they drove out of the park.

They drove past the coffee shop and went to the place where people were in business suits.

They felt out of place immediately as they walked in, carrying their garbage bag that drew unwanted attention.

They went to the counter, who had a man in a business suit behind glass, stationed behind it.

"How, can I help you?" The man said.

"Ur, we would like to update our bank account," Rigby said.

"Sure. How much would you like to put in?" The man said.

"We don't know," Mordecai said. "We haven't counted it yet" putting the bag on the counter, and the banker smelled the money inside immediately, instead of garbage.

"...Excuse, me for one moment, while I get some workers to help me out" Said, the man surprising them.

The man called some people over and explained to them what was going on.

They took the bag into another room and began to open it while Mordecai and Rigby were told to sit down.

They both waited for an agonising hour before the General Manager of the bank of all people called out to them.

"Hi, are you Mordecai and Rigby?" Said, the man.

"Yes?" Both of them said.

"Please come to my office. We need to talk in private" Said, the man and both of them looked at each other before following the man to his office which was way more beautiful than Benson's own and there was a flat screen television hanging on the wall.

Both Mordecai and Rigby took a seat on the comfortable chairs while the man took a seat on a grand chair that looked to cost more than their paycheck.

"Mordecai...Rigby. You work at a Park correct?" Said, the man. "And nothing has changed?"

"Nothing has," Both of them said.

"And the bank also understands that in your profession, you are liable to receive tips," Said, the man. "And the bag you just gave us is filled with tip money, correct?"

"Wait. You guys can tell it's tip money?" Mordecai said.

"We of the bank have seen many different types of money for years so that we can tell tip money from the money earned by the extremely high earners," Said, the Man. "The highest in that bag you gave us is a 10-dollar bill. And your park workers. If you had come to this bank with hundred-dollar bills to a thousand. The Bank would have every right to call the police."

Making both Mordecai and Rigby gulp.

"However, it is tip money, so you're in the clear" Said, the man but that didn't ease the tension in the room. "We have also seen that your park did a promotion, yesterday."

"Promotion?" Rigby said, "We just wanted to pick up as much litter as possible."

"Yes, you wanted to have fun," Said, the man, saying the word weirdly before saying. "We'll, from that day, you made a ton of money. Have you two ever thought about investing in the stock market?"

Both of them looked at each other.

But then he slid over a paper to them that showed, the balance in their joint bank account, after the money was taken in.

Both of them almost had a heart attack when they saw the amount.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Bank with their permission hires a stockbroker and Mordecai, and Rigby get their first bank balance much to their shock, which promotes them to look for a place to stay. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Regular Show.

Enjoy!

With their permission, the Bank hired a stock broker and gave them an app that kept them updated on the work being done in the stock market using their account.

They put in the required 250 dollars into a separate bank account to start and both of them went back to the Park more than a little bit stunned.

"I think I'm going to read up on the stock market for the rest of the day and then go to bed," Mordecai said.

"If it's going to make me super rich to the point, I can move around in a limousine instead of walking. I might as well read a couple of pages" Rigby said, to think he could afford to buy a car right now and show up in branded clothes.

They both opened the bag the bank gave them and took one book each from it and began to read it.

When they went down for some food, they were still reading the books.

"The Stock Market? Fancy stuff" Skip's said at the table.

"I don't know why your reading something like that, Ladies." Muscleman said, "You're never going to have enough money to try your hands at it for real."

And Rigby was about to say something, but Mordecai stopped him.

One day, they both will laugh at the money the park was given to them and leave in style.

"It doesn't hurt to know something even if we can't afford it." Mordecai said,

"You'll just blow it all on a lame video game or something" Muscleman said.

Both Rigby and Mordecai ignored him as they sat down for dinner, they ate whatever Pops were feeding them and left without saying a word.

When morning came, they were back at work with their bodies now used to waking up early so the blow back wasn't as much as the first two days.

Benson could only nod, as they went about their work and whenever there were on break, they would be reading.

#With muscleman and High-five#

"I don't think we should be breaking into their room, Muscleman" Said, High-five Ghost as Muscleman picked the lock.

"Those guys made money and I'm sure they won't notice if we take a few dollars" Said, Muscleman before hearing the click he wanted to hear before turning the door handle.

They both expected to see jars full of cash, because that was what Mordecai and Rigby put the money, they got in but that was not the case.

There was nothing but piles of clothes around the room.

"Maybe, they put it in the drawers?" Muscleman said, as he went to the tiny drew that Rigby sometimes likes to sleep in.

High-Five Ghost looked under the bed and floorboards.

They checked underneath the pile of clothes and under Rigby trampoline.

"Where is it!" Muscleman said.

"Where is what?" Said, a voice they both recognized immediately.

They turned and were stunned to find Mordecai walk in drinking a can of soda.

"Muscleman, High-five. What are you doing in My room?" Mordecai said, of course he know what they were looking for.

"E-Er, we were looking for a t-shirt that Muscleman lost. You know it might have gotten mixed up in the wash." High-Five Ghost said, covering for both of them.

However, Muscleman was obese compared to them, Mordecai and Rigby would have surely noticed.

"I know what you guys are really after and if you don't leave now. I will tell Benson you broke the lock which is why we have to spend money to fix it." Mordecai said, as the door was now indeed busted.

Both Muscleman and High-Five Ghost ran out of the room.

However, Skips was told about the door because both Mordecai and Rigby refused to sleep in a room where their voices could be heard and anybody could look inside to see what they were doing.

The whole park soon found out the promotion made the park a little bit famous and there was a lot more people than there usually was to tend to.

#Saturday#

"Mordecai. Rigby. Your bank statements are here" Said, Benson at the door and both of them came down from their room.

They came down to see everybody else getting their bank statements as well.

"How much do you Ladies have in your bank account? -10 dollars?" Muscleman said, before giving a high-five to High Five Ghost.

Both Rigby and Mordecai didn't react. Instead, they took their letter and went back up to their room.

They closed the door and locked it.

"Let's see what we got!" Rigby said, excitedly.

Mordecai ripped the envelope opened without damaging the letter and sat on the bed, Rigby went to read over his shoulder.

"Let's see... in our main account we have 9, 0015 dollars," Mordecai said.

"And in the other account, we have for the stock market; we have 25, 015 dollars," Rigby said, shocked.

The magic of stock market had slapped them both in the face hard.

They had won a sizable chunk in the stock market.

"...Holy cow, does Benson even have that much money in his bank account?" Mordecai said.

"Dude, I want to spend that money" Rigby said, with sparkling eyes. "I don't even need to work as hard no more."

Mordecai agreed with him but still.

"Let's spend it on looking for a new apartment" Mordecai said, "We can get killer apartment just for 800 or a 1000 a month. We'll get an apartment so nice that this place will look like a joke."

"Let's use the internet on our phones to look." Rigby said, "We're just searching for an apartment. We don't want anybody looking at our internet history by going on the computer."

"Good idea," Mordecai said.

And then they both pulled out their block like phones and began to search on the internet for an apartment around them.

They had never looked at an apartment that was over 400 hundred a month before and it was like they had entered a different world while they were googling.

"Holy cow. These apartments look so nice" Rigby said, looking at the upper-class apartment.

"Any one of these, I'll be happy to show Margaret." Mordecai said, before saying sneakily. "And you can show Eilleen"

Rigby cheeks turned red and yelled. "WHY DID YOU BRING HER UP!"

Mordecai began to laugh before saying. "But seriously we need to condense these apartments down and We need to tell Benson we need to take a day off to look at them."

Just then they heard from their door.

"BREAK TIME IS OVER! WORK TIME!" Said, Benson.

They both put back their phones and found out that they were on toilet duty immediately.

They looked at apartments while they worked, washing their hands every time they had to take their gloves off to scroll on their phones.

They narrowed it down to 2 apartments and the next day; they were ringing the Apartment agency's up for a look around while they worked early.

"Wait. We can look today?" Said, Mordecai, before trying not to sound too eager. "Cool" then the call ended.

"Was that for apartment A?" Rigby said.

"Yep." Mordecai said, "We need to ask Benson if we can go in the afternoon"

Then they continued working until it was 5 in the morning and sprung it on the man.

"Ur, Benson" Mordecai said.

"What?" Benson said with his clipboard.

"We were wondering if we can go somewhere around 3. It's really urgent" Mordecai said.

Their boss looked at them and then remembered all the work they had done this morning.

"Alright, then," Benson said, an answer that shocked them and then he walked away.

"YES!" Both of them said, giving each other a high five.

"Dude, do you still have those clothes from the time we tried to look cool for Benson and almost got killed for being too cool?" Mordecai said.

"Heck, yes. Those clothes made me look awesome. So of course, I've been keeping them" Rigby said.

They went back to work, and when it was almost time, they stopped working and headed back into the house.

They came out dressed to impress.

Mordecai wore his green branded jeans, white shirt with a red tie, pink tinted shades over his eyes, a woolly hat underneath a classic brown hat and pump shoes.

Rigby wore green branded jeans, a red hoody under a yellow pump jacket, yellow party shades over his eyes, two hats facing different ways and pump shoes.

"Woah, where are you guys going?" Skips said, skipping past.

"Somewhere, we have to dress to impress/," Rigby said.

"Yeah, dress to impress, until the ladies find out your flat broke," Muscleman said, high-fiving High-Five Ghost.

Both Mordecai and Rigby ignored him and went to the garage to take the Golf Kart and rode it out of the park, they soon received compliments left and right from those who saw them drive by.

With clothes as cool as this, they could be riding bikes and still look cool.

However, both of them hoped it was enough when they drove up to the apartment.

They stopped at a tall high raise building and parked before getting off, they soon saw a woman in a suit with a sign that said their names.

"Are you Mordecai and Rigby?" She said.

"That's us" Mordecai said, as his cool clothes blinded her and he said. "We decided to arrive in a Golf Kart today because we felt like it. You have 20 minutes to impress us"

Rigby played along and looked as if he didn't care about the luxurious building in front of them.

"O-Of, course sir," She said, seeing them in expensive clothes and they went into the building, the reception was like a hotel, and they walked into the elevator where she pressed the button for '15'.

They came out and saw only one door which she opened, and they walked in.

The pictures of the apartment did not do the apartment justice.

There was a giant living room space that was fully furnished and had a flat screen already there; there was a large kitchen area that was stocked with kitchen appliances, they were shown to the bed's which was a giant room with two everyday look kingside beds, a massive wardrobe and a desk.

"If you went to bring in some servants" She said, thinking they were rich enough to do that. "You are allowed to"

She was completely unaware that she had broken them because this place was so much better than the one they had at work.

Finally, Mordecai managed to snap out of it and nudged Rigby who also snapped out of it.

"...This place is decent." Mordecai said.

"The rent is 1050 a month" She said, a jaw-dropping number for them some days ago. "This place does come with Internat connection, electricity and gas. If you went the T.V. to go beyond the basic channels you do have to pay extra a month"

"Alright, sound's cheap" Rigby said. "We'll think about this place" before turning around.

They went back into the Elevator and went out of the Building to the Golf Kart to the next location.

They met a man who showed them an apartment on the top floor on a high raised building.

They were a bit less shocked now, after seeing the first one and acted judgemental of this one.

"This place is alright," Mordecai said.

"Of course, we will have to replace that small t.v with a giant one. Add some giant sound speakers" Rigby said, before saying to the man. "We're going to be hiring some people to kiss the ground we walk on. What it the policy on that?"

"The owner of this building does allow that" Said, the man.

"Good because it would be a no deal if that wasn't so" Mordecai said, before saying. "And how much is the rent again?"

"1100 a month" Said, the month. "This price does include, gas, electricity and internet"

"... We'll, see if were too busy to think about it" Rigby said, as they both turned around and walked out.

They made their way back to the Golf-Kart and began to drive away; the sky was darker.

"So, apartment B, then?" Rigby said.

"Defiantly Apartment B" Mordecai said.

Than Mordecai had a thought and said. "Dude, I just realized that we have enough money to fix your right cheek now."

"Wait. Seriously?" Rigby said, no more trying his hardest to cover it.

"Let's go and get a burger that you owe me." Mordecai said, and Rigby pouted.

However, it wasn't soul-crushing like usual, they had money now.

#At the Same time#

Benson received a phone call from his office.

"Hello?" Benson said, picking up the white phone.

"Whatever, you're doing. Keep on doing it" the voice was none other than the park owner, Mr Maellard, Benson boss.

"S-Sorry, sir?" Benson said, his tough demeanor crumbled at the sound of his boss.

"I just got the account for how much the Park is making and I like it." Said, the stern man. "I especially like the huge boost in profit that I can see on a particular day. Who ever thought about that 'Litter all you want' day, is a genius and should be promoted. The park made six times as much money in one single day. You should do it again, this week."

The man had gotten his bank statement as well.

"B-But, sir. We don't have the workers to keep up with that much litter." Benson said, in disbelief that his former slackers were making his boss very happy. "That's why I had to shut it down"

"We'll, then just hire people just for that particular day" Said, the man. "With the amount you'll make, paying them is pocket change"

"Y-Yes, Sir" Benson said, but the man did not hang up yet.

"Oh, and if the person who came up with that has anymore idea's, listen to them" Said, the man. "They are a gold mine"

What?

Mordecai and Rigby were a gold mine?

Benson was about to faint.

And scene!

Next chapter, the park employees can't help but notice both Mordecai and Rigby laid back attitude and the new thing's they have. It's payment day and thing's get awkward when Mordecai and Rigby decided to quit on that day. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Regular Show.

Enjoy!

"How long do I have to sit with a pillow?" Rigby said, groaned.

"You were the one who wanted to do it as quickly as possible," Mordecai said.

"Do what as quickly as possible.?" Skips said from the hallway, before asking. "Why is Rigby going around sitting on a pillow?"

"EER, Rigby hurt both of his butt cheeks, and the doctor said he shouldn't sit on a normal chair for a week," Mordecai said, when the truth was, Rigby, did surgery to get his flat check looking right and was hurting from it.

"DUDE!" Rigby said, his reaction told Skips it wasn't a lie.

"Well, I'm sure one would heal soon," Skips said, making Rigby frown.

"Let's go upstairs," Mordecai said, as he helped Rigby to stand up and they both walked up the steps.

Mordecai made the mistake of taking out his new phone, the very moment High-Five Ghost exited the room.

"Hey, is that a new phone?" High-Five Ghost said.

"O-Of course, not," Mordecai said quickly, before saying. "I got my phone to look like this instead of buying a new phone."

"We know a guy who can make our phones look like the latest model," Rigby said, "But it's still the same old hardware inside."

Then they both went back into their room, and High-Five Ghost gave them a strange look before dropping it, they both have been acting strange lately.

"Dude, when can we leave? This place sucks" Said, Rigby.

"Soon," Mordecai said. "Everything is set for our big leave."

"Fine" Rigby said.

#Pay day- 5 AM#

"Everybody, gather around. It's payday!" Benson said, at the bottom of the stairs outside the house.

"HELL YEAH!" Muscleman said, his gut giggling as he walked down the steps and took his envelope and High-Five ghost took his.

"I'm going to buy myself some killer shoes, with this money!" Muscleman said.

"It's payday, already?" Skips said, skipping down the steps and taking his envelope.

"Oh, what good fun" Pops said, walking down the steps and taking his envelope.

Benson wondered if Mordecai and Rigby were having a shower or something. However, they did show up a moment later.

And show up they did.

Mordecai appeared in black and golden shades, he wore a white t-shirt over a really nice gold patterned jacket and matching jeans that was pulled up by a golden belt, he wore nice white and black shoes.

Rigby appeared wearing the same shades; he wore a black t-shirt with a white outline of a man walking, he wore black jeans and red sneakers.

They were both sparkling.

"Woah. You guys look successful" High-Five Ghost said, as they came down.

"Thanks," Rigby said.

"Here, you go. Mordecai and Rigby" Benson said, giving them their checks.

They both took it and ripped opened the envelopes to find their usual check for 1, 500 dollars plus a bonus of 20 per cent.

"You guys really worked hard this month, and the Park is booming because of you." Benson said, "You deserve the bonus. I'm making you guys employee of the month."

"Wait, What?" Muscleman said.

However, both Rigby and Mordecai did not react to the praise.

They didn't even take off their shades.

"Well...this is awkward," Rigby said, confusing them all.

"Benson, we need to give you something," Mordecai said, getting out two envelops from his expensive pockets and handing it to the surprise Park Manager, and everybody looked on in surprise.

"What's this?" Benson said.

"Our registration letter along with 5, 000 dollars in each of them, Spend it however you like, Benson," Mordecai said, shocking all of them.

"...Huh?" Benson said.

"We don't need this job anymore," Rigby said, taking off his glasses, his eyes were of somebody who grew too big for this place. "Mordecai and I found an apartment downtown and all our stuff has already been moved to it. While we worked hard, we got rich off of it. It's not you. It's us, Benson. Don't make this harder than it already is."

His statement got a stunned silence.

Finally, Benson burst out laughing and said. "Good joke you guys."

Just then a black Limousine pulled up, stunning them all.

"Oh, good our ride is here," Mordecai said, making them all looked at him.

The person who stepped out was not, in fact, the driver of the Park owner, but a completely clean-shaven man in a driver uniform.

He bowed respectfully to both Mordecai and Rigby, and everybody jaws dropped.

"Master, Mordecai and Master Rigby. I will be your driver today" Said, the man.

"What did he just call them!?" Skips said.

"Like Rigby said. It's not you. It's us" Said, Mordecai, walking past a beyond stunned Benson but not before putting the check Benson had just given them back into the man's arms.

Rigby passed them, and they couldn't help but notice that his butt cheeks were symmetrical now.

The Driver opened the car door, and they both got inside, the man closed the door behind them respectfully.

The door was winding down, and Rigby said. "Maybe, we'll run into each other again. If you're ever downtown" then the window was rolled up, and the vehicle began to drive away.

Right out of the Park.

"They'll be back by tomorrow. That was posturing" Said, Muscleman, he refused to believe both Rigby and Mordecai were rich before he was.

However, Benson opened their letter and found it was a letter to tell him they quit and there was indeed 5, 000 dollars each in the envelope.

Mordecai and Rigby didn't have the money before to give him 10, 000 dollars as if it was nothing.

Maybe, they really had grown too good for the park.

#Inside the Limousine#

"DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES!?" Rigby said.

"I WISH I HAD THE WHOLE THING RECORDED!" Mordecai said.

Both of them laughed in the back seat; they had hired a limousine for today.

"Next, stop the coffee shop." Both of them said.

The vehicle made its way to the coffee shop and stopped in front of it, the appearance of a limousine immediately caught attention.

The driver came out, and both Rigby and Mordecai walked out as if they were on a red carpet.

They ignored the people staring as they walked down the steps and pushed their way, through the door.

Those who saw the limousine stared at them immediately.

They walked to the front desk; they seemed to sparkle with cash.

"U-Um, can I help you, sir?" Margaret said the vehicle and the clothes distracted her from realising it was her friend Mordecai.

"Yes, you can," Mordecai said, his voice loud and clear for all to hear.

"M-Mordecai?" Margaret said, in shock and disbelief.

Eileen's eyes went wide when she realised the rich looking Raccoon was Rigby.

"Yo. Eileen" Rigby said.

"Woah, you two looks like a million bucks" Margaret said.

"Thank you," Mordecai said, before turning around and yelling. "EVERYONE WHO IS HERE! DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE!"

His statement stunned them all before there was a cheering as they all saw his clothes and limousine.

Margaret was stunned and so was Eileen, as they suddenly had orders to fill.

Both Mordecai and Rigby sat down, flashing their expensive phones and when it came time to pay for the drinks, Mordecai got out his gold card and paid immediately.

The transaction went through smoothly.

Margaret and Eileen were stunned.

"See you Margaret, Eileen after work. We want to show you our new place" Mordecai said, with confidence that came with being debt free.

Then both of them walked out and got into the limousine, just as noisily and quickly as they arrived.

"Let's go to Wing Kingdom," Mordecai said, to the Driver.

"Yes, Master Mordecai," Said, the driver as he drove to the restaurant.

The vehicle stopped at the shop.

Mordecai realised both he and Rigby were rich now, they had seen rich people get things for them.

"Driver, does what we're paying you cover us getting Wings?" Mordecai said.

"Defiantly," Said, the driver.

Both Mordecai and Rigby gather some money from their wallets and said. "Here's 300. Can you go to Wing Kingdom and get us the premium Wing's with sauce?"

"Y-Yes, Master," Said, the man taking the money and walking out of the vehicle, making sure to lock it before going straight inside.

He walked passed the round sofa like chairs, surrounded by round tables and walked straight to counter, in his Chafer uniform.

"Can I help you, sir?" Said, the woman at the counter.

"Yes...My masters would like to purchase your premium wings with the sauce" Said, the man surprising the hell out of the woman.

Could somebody afford Premium wing's this early?

The man put the money onto the counter and seeing the cash; the whole staff worked robotically to prepare the sudden order.

The order took 20 minutes before being putting the Wings into a Dimond encrusted bag and handed to the man.

The man took it and walked out, many of the employees and people eating wondered which big shots, he worked for.

They would have never have guessed that he was working for two people who could only afford the place when they were in a group.

The man knocked on the limousine window, and Rigby rolled down the window.

"Here is your Wing's" Said, the man.

Rigby took it and scrolled the window right up, the driver got in and waited for instructions.

"Take us to our apartment," Rigby said.

"Yes, Master Rigby," Said, the man.

If both Mordecai and Rigby parents could see them now.

Both Mordecai and Rigby opened the package up and were immediately dipping premium wings into premium sauce.

Just how they dreamed.

"So, this is what Muscleman order that one time," Mordecai said, eating it. "It's so delicious!"

"I feel like I've died and gone to Wing heaven!" Rigby said, eating it.

By the time, they made it to the apartment, the wings were gone, and their mouths were being cleaned with premium cloth.

"Here is some money to get the passenger seat cleaned" Said, Mordecai stunning the man, as he took out some cash. "Rigby and I are going to be up in our apartment for quite some time."

"Yes, Master," Said, the man taking the money and then driving away.

They both walked in and got a bow from the door hop who recognised them since they have been going in and out of the building for some days now.

They took the elevator to the very top floor and walked into their new apartment; their old timely video game was hooked to the front door.

"Want to play some video games?" Mordecai said.

"Haven't done that in a month!" Rigby said, before rushing to the couch and sitting down.

Finally, he could sit down and not have his backside hurting.

Mordecai sat down as well, and they played 'Strong John' until night time.

When they got hungry, they ordered food from a Chinese Restaurant using an App on their phones.

There was a knock on the door 45 minutes later, and Rigby answered the door to see a guy in a white shirt and red hat say. "Chinese?"

"Right, here," Rigby said, giving the guy some cash and a 10-dollar tip before closing the door before the guy could ogle what he could see from the gap some more.

"CHINESE IS HERE!" Rigby yelled.

"Put it down on the table," Mordecai said, and Rigby did.

They played and ate the food.

"Dude, this is the best day of our lives!" Rigby said. "We quit our jobs, and we're rich. We can slack off for life."

"I wouldn't say slacking off," Mordecai said, "We have to make sure we transfer money from out Stock bank account to our joint one. Let the Stock build itself back up again. That way if we suffer a huge loss, we don't go broke and end up back at the park for much less pay."

"Oh, right," Rigby said, he would rather bend over and die than go back there.

The Stock market was no joke and could easily bankrupt them if they were stupid enough not to transfer money while they can when their spending big.

Then Mordecai saw the time.

"Margaret and Eileen should be getting off work soon. Let's pick them up" Mordecai said.

Rigby agreed and sent a text to their driver.

#Coffee Shop#

"What happened today was crazy," Margaret said, switching off the light's and getting her purse.

"I know what you mean," Eileen said, "Was that really Mordecai and Rigby? They paid for everybody" they both headed to the door.

They walked out and Eileen locked the door behind them before they walked up the steps, they did not expect to see a Limousine or two guys leaning against it.

"So, you two finally got off work, then?" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai!?" Margaret said.

"Rigby!?" Eileen said.

It wasn't a dream!?

"What to check out our cool new place?" Rigby said.

Both of them looked at each other before going with Mordecai and Rigby; it was a lot better than just going back to their apartment.

They went into the limousine and were immediately stunned when they saw the inside.

"Do you go to watch T.V?" Mordecai said.

"Premium Wings, Eileen?" Rigby said.

"...We're good" Both girls said, as the Vehicle began to move off.

"...So, how did you guys?" Margaret said.

"Rich?" Rigby said.

"We didn't slack off and did things by the book," Mordecai said. "And with the tips, we earned from that, we got a stockbroker, and we invested into the stock market. Today we quit our jobs."

"And we have been living large ever since," Rigby said.

They arrived at the apartment 10 minutes later and the door opened for them.

Both Mordecai and Rigby helped the girls out of the vehicle like a gentleman, and their jaws dropped at the sight of the tall building.

"Let's go inside," Mordecai said, and the girls followed him inside, their mouths were open the entire time as they went in.

They used an elevator to get to the top floor and walked to a single door, being behind Rigby, Eileen noticed immediately Rigby now perfectly symmetrical butt cheeks and tried not to blush.

Mordecai opened the door, and they went in, the moment Eileen and Margaret stepped in, it was like they had entered an apartment of a movie star, but it certainly had that Mordecai and Rigby flare to it.

They noticed the paused game and open Chinese boxes.

It really was their apartment.

And scene!

Next chapter, Rigby quickly gets bored, and now that they both have nothing to do, Mordecai brings up some pretty good questions about Rigby that he never had the moment to voice. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Regular Show.

Enjoy!

Against, what Muscleman had said, Rigby and Mordecai did not show up to work the next day.

And the people who visited to the park early in the morning to get a shot at the cleanness, noticed immediately how everything did not sparkle as what they had grown used.

They complained immediately only to find out the two that did it, did not work at the Park anymore because they apparently did not need the job anymore.

However, the complaining continued.

And to make matters worse, from Muscleman contacts he was sent pictures of Mordecai and Rigby, in their limousine and getting expensive wings delivers to them by their driver.

He was also getting images of them picking up Margaret and Eileen after work in their limousine.

The slap to his face was a major one.

The two girls stayed for a few hours to marvel at the apartment until it got so late that they had to get back to their own apartment.

Now it was morning, and both Mordecai and Rigby realised they didn't have to get up at 3 in the morning.

They got bored quickly.

"IM SO BORED!" Rigby said, his dream of a life of no work had ended fast.

The racoon was upside down and in a bath towel.

"We'll, how is the new butt?" Mordecai said, reading a magazine on his bed. "It doesn't look funny now. I saw that they used a drool bucket because you were drooling while you were unconscious."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby said, with a red face.

Mordecai laughed.

"I'm so bored that I want to have a house party," Rigby said.

"Are you sure?" Mordecai said, "We are rich now. What if somebody tries to steal our stuff? Get into our wallets? We invite some people over, and those people invite some other people. Next thing we know, we're having a party full of strangers, and some of our stuff goes missing. What if our wallets go missing?"

Rigby gave a painfully groan, as he realised how easy it was to steal nice stuff.

"But I'm so bored!" Rigby said.

Silence.

"...Hey, Rigby" Mordecai suddenly said.

"What?" Rigby said.

"Why are you so small?" Mordecai suddenly.

The suddenly question surprised the Raccoon.

"Huh?" Rigby said.

"Your whole family is tall even your cousins are tall and yet, you're the only one in your family who is small. Why?" Mordecai said, his question immediately stunned the Raccoon. "You must have been eaten what everybody else has been eating while growing up and yet, why are you tiny? It's been bothering since I saw your little brother and your family but I never found the moment to bring it up."

And Rigby could not say anything because it was true, everybody in his family was huge even the girls, and yet, he was the only one tiny and weak looking.

Why?

"...I don't know" Rigby said.

"What to call a Doctor so that they can examine your body? It's better than doing nothing." Mordecai said.

And Rigby was bored enough to do that and said. "Fine"

2 hours later, a person came from the hospital having been promised 75 dollars an hour.

The man with short black hair and a doctor uniform came into the apartment and realised immediately that this was not a joke and was instantly all business when he saw the expensively dressed two.

"You see. All my family is huge" Rigby said, holding a picture frame of him with his family in the most recent photo. "And yet, I'm the only one who is small and weak looking. I ate the same thing's as everybody else does growing up but for some reason, I barely grow."

"I'm a normal height for a dude," Mordecai said, "And this is Rigby" putting his hand over Rigby who didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Hmmm," the man said, bending down. "It is very odd. Science points out that you shouldn't even be this small even if you had a short gene, your arms look very fragile. Have you ever thought about somebody cursing you as a baby or as a toddler?"

We'll; supernatural thing's happened all the time.

"A curse?" Rigby said.

"You know. Did they tick somebody off that they shouldn't have when you were little?" Mordecai said, not completely ruling it out.

"We can get a curse breaker to see you, but if there is indeed a curse over Rigby's head, then it shouldn't be broken in such an enclosed space" Said, the man making a good point.

"And how much would it cost us just have a curse breaker do a ceremony?" Mordecai said.

"200. Curse's don't break easily," Said, the man being sincere. "Powerful magic requires a Powerful curse breaker" before saying. "That would be 75 dollars."

They paid the man for his time, and he left, leaving them his card and number for the curse break.

"Let's call the number," Said, Mordecai immediately.

Mordecai was immediately dialling.

The person picked up and said. "Hello? Curse break Skips here."

"Wait. Skips!?" Both Mordecai and Rigby said.

"Wait. Mordecai. Rigby?" Skips said on the other end.

"I'm not actually surprised he's a pro Curse breaker," Rigby said.

"Skips. We need your help" Mordecai said.

"Go on" Said, Skips, and they explained the situation to him. Finally, the man said. "We'll if Science can't explain it, then it's possible that Rigby has been cursed. Give me your address, and I'll be right there."

And they did so.

The man got on a bus and made his way to the apartment, all the while looking at where they lived with wide eyes.

"You guys really don't need to work at a park no more," Skips said, skipping through the door.

"So, Skips?" Rigby said as the gorilla finished examined him.

"It's faint, but there is powerful magic surrounding you." Skips said, despite just waving a bone around Rigby. "I'm going to need some ingredients to prepare the ritual."

"Well help out anyway, we can," Mordecai said, "We'll give you money. If Rigby really isn't supposed to look like this, then I'll help my best friend out."

And Rigby was stunned and touched by Mordecai words.

They talked with Skips about the ingredient and gave him money to go shopping for the items before the man left, they completely trusted Skips to spend that money on the ritual instead of blowing it on whatever he liked.

They waited a week in agony before they got a phone call from Skips saying everything was prepared and that Rigby had to be present to carry out the ritual.

The catch was, they had to return to the park to do it.

But they certainly weren't going back as employees.

"Let's go, Rigby," Said, Mordecai as he put on a black hoody.

"Coming" Said, Rigby putting on a red sweater.

They both weren't even trying to look nice, but they were rich so who cares.

They got out and made their way to the limousine, the driver recognised them immediately and gave them a respectful bow.

They had decided to keep the man on and hire him full time.

They got into the vehicle.

"Where to?" Said, the driver.

"We need to go to the park" Said, Mordecai.

"Yes, master Mordecai," Said, the man and the vehicle began to leave.

They arrived at the park 20 minutes later and almost were hit with memories of almost dying and having fun at the park, before walking right in, the time was the dead of night.

They walked along the path until they heard the sound of weird humming and chanting.

They picked up the pace and ran towards it; their hunch proved to be correct.

It was Skips, and he was sitting down, there was a big fire in front of him.

"Skips. Were here" Rigby said, getting the man's attention.

"Good" Skips said, before saying. "Now, Rigby get in the fire."

"WAIT! WHAT!?" Mordecai said, and Rigby looked like he was having a heart attack.

"What you see before you is no ordinary fire but a purification one" Said, Skips. "It will not harm you, just the curse around you."

But Rigby still looked at the fire as if he was staring death in the face.

"Rigby, do it," Mordecai said, stunning him. "Do you want to be weak and small your who life? I can't properly touch you because I'm always afraid that I'll snap you in half. Do you want that to be your whole life?"

No, Rigby did not.

It was probably his faith in Skips that made him take the plunge into the fire.

Nothing happened to him.

"Hey, this doesn't hurt at all," Rigby said.

"NOW!" Skips suddenly yelled before the verse's in the chant drastically changed. "Snaw asdosds adwew adsdsd idmwew-"

Rigby eyes suddenly blasted out with a green light and his mouth did the same, he rose.

Mordecai was creeped out to hear the sound of laughter and the wind picking up drastically.

"I curse you. And you and you" Said an old hag's voice.

"Begone, Witch!" Skips said, before saying to Mordecai. "Mordecai, she's got me locked. It's up to you to put in the most important ingredient into the fire."

"Huh?" Mordecai said.

"It's right at my foot" Skips said.

And Mordecai looked to find a small wooden bowl containing something pink looking and then he saw the possessed Rigby.

"Damn it. Why am I risking my life, again?" Mordecai said, before picking up the bowl and turning to the possessed Rigby and ran towards him, dodging the gravel that was trying to kill him as he drew closer.

"I'VE FOUGHT COUNTLESS THINGS! A WITCH IS NOT GOING TO SCARE ME!" Mordecai said before he threw the bowl in the fire.

The moment the ingredient came in contact with the fire, there was a massive explosion that sent everybody flying back.

Mordecai was thrown into stomach first at a Pole, he understandably almost threw up right there.

Both Skips and Mordecai began to pick each other up seconds later.

"D-Did, it work?" Mordecai asked, limping to his best friends' location and behind him was Skips.

They saw one single flame remain where Rigby used to be and then something stood up in the shadows.

Something tall and buff.

The fire finally revealed what it was and they were all shocked.

It was a tall and buff racoon that looked similar to Don.

However, Mordecai saw the remains of what could only be a red sweater on the Raccoon.

"...R-Rigby?" Mordecai said.

"Hi, Mordecai" Came Rigby voice out of the buff racoon. "Have you shrunk since the last time I saw you?"

"Dude your totally ripped, just like Don!" Mordecai said.

"I feel like I'm taller than Don, now," Rigby said. "And I need to go out shopping for new clothes."

"Skips, I don't know how we can ever repay you," Said, Mordecai turning to the Gorilla. "Name your price."

"...Ur, well. I've been trying to get Massage chair, but there isn't room for it" Skip said, even he needed to sit down and relax.

"Done," Both Mordecai and Rigby said.

"We'll have it delivered to you, asap," Mordecai said.

And then both Rigby and Mordecai left the park, for the first time Rigby was taller than Mordecai and Rigby had trouble getting into a vehicle because of his height.

#Several days later#

"Package, for Skips," Said, a delivery man in a green uniform in front of the house.

Those who worked at the park went to see the package and were stunned to see a large box with a note that said 'Thank you'.

"That's me," Skips said, skipping towards it and signing for it.

"What's in the box's?" Muscleman said.

"Something, I didn't think I'll ever get," Skips said, mysteriously, he wheeled the box to his space where he unboxed it.

The box contained a peach-coloured fluffy chair with a remote attached to it.

It was beautiful.

He read the note.

-Thanks, Skips, for breaking the curse over me. It seems the ritual also removed a cloud over my head. I've decided to finish my education by going back to Highschool'-Rigby

"Those boy's, are doing just fine," Skips said, before taking a seat on the chair.

It would take him 2 hours to figure out the chair.

And scene!

Next chapter, its Thanksgiving and both Mordecai and Rigby have decided to dress like their rock star counterpart from the future to visit their families. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Regular Show.

Enjoy!

"Sherm. Help me set up the plates!" Baraba said, Rigby mom.

"Why?" Sherm said, Rigby dad, it was a bad enough that his wife forced him into clothes other than his vest and underpants.

"I can't do this on my own" Baraba said, "Mordecai parents are coming over as well to celebrate thanks given."

"What's the point. It's just going to be sad anyway" Sherm said, "Rigby, got fired."

"He said he left" Baraba corrected him.

"We both know he was fired, Baraba," Sherm said, "Do you honestly believe that he can be successful enough to quit his job? We had Thanksgiving at his workplace last time. When the Thanksgiving mood left me, I realised how much of a failure he was unlike Don."

"SHERM!" Baraba said.

Just then they heard the sound of a car door slamming shut.

"The guests have arrived," Sherm said, getting up and saying. "I'll go greet the guest" knowing full well his wife would give him a disapproving look.

He didn't care.

The first to arrive was Mordecai's parents.

Hilary combed her blond hair back and wore a pink dress with heels.

William wore a suit.

"I BROUGHT SALAD!" Said, Hilary.

"BRING IT RIGHT IN!" Baraba said as the two saw her setting up the table and smelled something wonderful in the kitchen.

Hilary went to the kitchen to help Baraba while the two husbands sat down and stared at each other awkwardly.

Some of Rigby's cousins began to show up as well, some of them brought something with them to share with the family/

And then Don car pulled up at the driver way, and Sherm immediately got up and headed to the door, regardless of his wife disapproving gaze.

Sherm opened the door and saw a giant buff Raccoon with no clothes on.

"DONNIE!" Sherm said.

"DAD!" Said, the man.

Both of them hugged each other.

"Come in. Come in" Said, Sherm and the man did.

"I brought some deviled eggs" Said, the man.

"Great. Put it in the kitchen" Said, his mother, Baraba.

"Rigby's not here, yet?" Don said, looking around.

"He probably didn't want to show up from shame," Sherm said, before saying "He got fired."

"SHERM!" Babara said. "HE DECIDED TO LEAVE!"

They sat down.

Suddenly there was music heard in the background coming from outside.

"What is that?" Sherm said, seeing his house vibrate from the music.

They all turned to look out the window, only to be stunned to see an outstretched limousine pull up onto the porch.

The limousine did not go away.

Suddenly they heard a ring at the door bell.

"I'll answer it," Said, Sherm grumbling, he was about to eat and was apparently not in a good mood.

He opened it only to get the shock of his lifetime.

A bluebird in tight, expensive jeans, shades, a red jacket with gold shoulder plates, black shoes and shades greeted him.

Who the hell?

"Sherm. Are we too late?" Said, the voice of none other than Mordecai.

"M-MORDECAI!?" Sherm said.

The man walked into the room, and the two families got a good look at the successful looking Mordecai.

However, the person right behind the bird was even more shocking because it was a large buff Raccoon who had shaved most of his tail, wore a white designer t-shirt over a designer red stripped woolly jacket, wore tight jeans and shoes, he had a black moustache on and was wearing shades.

Their alternate counterparts may be douchebag's, but they know how to dress in style.

"Hi, everybody" Came Rigby voice making all their jaws drop. "You don't mind if we brought a few things?"

And out of the limousine came genuinely servants hired, carrying food.

Premium Ribs were placed on the table.

Premium Wings with special dipping sauce was put on the table.

Another finally grilled turkey was placed in front of them all.

Finally, golden yams were placed on the table.

The two families look at the high classed food that was placed in front of them in shock.

"You may all go," Rigby said.

"Yes, Master Rigby," They all said, with a bow before getting right back into the limousine before it drove away to no doubt drop them off back home.

Both Rigby and Mordecai sat down at the table and Sherm was still at the door with unblinking eyes.

The entire two families looked at the successfully looking two and then what they brought with unblinking eyes.

"Who are you?" William said, having been the one to finally have his brain working again.

"It's me, Mordecai, pops" Said, Mordecai taking off his shades.

"It's also me Rigby," Rigby said, taking off his shades.

"B-But you look so successful!" Hilary said.

"Didn't I write you a letter that said I left the park?" Mordecai said.

Yes, he did, but they thought he had found a better job or was fired!

What on earth was this!?

"And since when did you grow Rigby?" Don said, seeing his now much taller older brother.

"It turns out; I was cursed as a baby, so that wasn't what I was supposed to look like," Rigby said, surprising all of them. "But we got Skips to look at me and broke the curse. I wouldn't be surprised if Dad ticked somebody off when Mom was pregnant with me, and that person cursed me."

His theory was very believable.

Because the man was just terrible.

Sherm finally sat down and looked to see that he now had to giant sons.

Noticing that nobody was touching the luxurious looking food they brought, Mordecai said.

"You guys can take whatever you like. We just thought we should give back to the family this year. You saved us from a crisis once before, so it was only fair we give back."

….We'll if he said so.

People started grabbing the ribs and golden turkey instantly, not even Sherm could resist.

"Oh, my god. This taste so good" Said, Hilary, eating the Premium wings with the special dipping sauce from Wing Kingdom. "We're doing you buy this, son?"

If she knew she was eating 200-pound chicken wing's she would have probably sold them.

They all agreed that the food they brought was specular, as they chowed down on the food in front of them and both Mordecai and Rigby went to fill their own plates before it was all gone.

"...So, what have you all been up to?" Said, Babara, even she had to admitted that the chicken they brought was better than the one she had prepared.

Sherm was unusually quiet as he ate.

"We'll; my firm signed with Zero. The corporation" Don said everybody else was pretty much still in school.

"That's amazing, Don," said, Baraba before saying the question they all really wanted to ask. "What about you Rigby?"

For the first time in years, Rigby actually had accomplishments.

"Well, Mordecai and I saved up enough tip money to get our self a stockbroker," Rigby said, surprising them all and for some reason, he had a British accent in his voice. "Once we had enough money, we quit in style but of course. We gave our boss ten grand because even we had to admit that most of the time we were terrible employees who constantly made our boss mad."

"Rigby, what is wrong with your voice?" Said, one of his cousin's.

"Sorry, we want to England like two weeks ago, and Rigby picked up the accent fast, and before we know it, he couldn't stop," Mordecai said, his reasoning stunned them, at first it was for Eileen to sound like a sexy foreigner and now the Raccoon couldn't turn it off.

At least, he wasn't one of the guys who butchered the British accent because he knew what genuine British people sounded like.

"So, I was saying," Rigby said, "After we parted ways with our boss, we've chilled in our downtown apartment ever for a couple of days, but we soon realised that since we had so much free time, what on earth were we going to do with it. So, I decided to go back to school and work hard to get a degree."

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes.

"And I opened up a small business," Mordecai said, "In the gaming industry. My policy is, if they don't have passion then they're not hired. Why should I pay money to people who hate their job's? The first game is a mobile game because of time and budget. It should have been out this morning. It's called 'Running from the God's."

There was a gasp on the table as one Rigby cousins recognised it.

"Wait, you're the owner of the Company who made the viral game 'Running from the God's?" Said, the girl. "That game has got millions of downloads already. My favourite character is by far the God of Death because he rides on a motorcycle and has a muscly arm."

Everybody was surprised.

"The game was based on experience's," Mordecai said, so she had it. "Of course, I had to pay some god's royalty just to use their appearance's."

He didn't want another, God coming after him for using their image without permission.

Everybody mumbled to themselves, they both looked to be doing very good.

"...So, any girlfriends?" Said, Babara.

"Eileen and I are actually doing pretty good," Rigby said.

However, Mordecai was as silent as the grave because he didn't know about his feeling for Margaret anymore.

He spent so much time, trying to warp himself into a guy who could just snap his fingers and they would just be an item.

Now he was that guy... and if he was honest, the rose coloured lenses were off now that he had to make sure nobody was using him for his money and she was kind of bossy.

It would just be little things that made him say 'What?' in his head, like the fact Margret wanted to come over to his apartment all the time, and she would just look at him as if she just expected him to hand over stuff to her.

He was beginning to think Margaret had never seriously loved somebody before and that was the reason why all her boyfriends only lasted a few weeks.

"...I'm looking," Mordecai said, surprising those who heard.

Then the Dish's began to be cleared.

"Let us help" Said, Mordecai and Rigby.

Even though they were rich now, they were still not above cleaning up the dishes.

They helped in cleaning up despite the protests of the mothers of the two families, and the two families decided to mingle with each other.

"SON! LET'S HAVE A PROPER LOOK AT YOU!" William said as Mordecai came over.

Rigby decided to go outside and sit on one of the lawn chairs next to Don, much to the man's own surprise.

"I really am taller than you now," Rigby said, as he saw he had quite a bit of height over Don's head.

"And you look older now too," Don said, being well natured about it.

Then Rigby did something shocking, he got out his wallet and gave him a slip of paper when Don saw it he was shocked.

It was a check for 10, 000 dollars.

"W-What this for?" Don said.

"It's for all the time's; I wrecked your car," Rigby said, stunning the man. "I got more than enough money to buy my own car now, and you lend me your car knowing that I will wreck it. So, today I came to pay you back for the money you spent just fixing up the damage I caused. So, here is 10, 000."

The man was absolutely shocked.

Those who heard, were absolutely shocked.

"I-I can't take your money, big brother" Don said.

"Take it. The guilt will eat me up inside if you don't" Rigby said. "And if I ever borrow your car again in the future and wreck it. I'll pay for the repairs and arranged a ride for you so that you don't have to take a bike to work until it's repaired"

The man could only take the check dumbly.

Somebody sat down next to them.

It was their father, Sherm and Don decided to leave right there and then.

"So, you're a big man now, Rigby," Said, the man, of course, the man had heard it all. "I don't think you could do it, but it seems you've made it. Both in body and in mind. I now have two son's that I can say that I'm proud of and can brag about. You'll welcome into the house at any time."

His father was proud of him.

This was the moment he had been dreaming of his whole life, his father to finally say proudly that he was his son but, in that moment, only emptiness greeted Rigby.

That ritual had made him grow up physically and mentally.

He was no longer that guy who would do anything for attention.

"Thanks. I'll call, mom. Every once in a while" Came Rigby unnaturally cold response to his father acknowledgment.

"Huh" Said, the man.

"No, offence dad but I just don't care what you think anymore." Said, Rigby stunning the man. "I've waited my whole life just to hear you say those words and now I have. I'm a success, and you want to love me now, but I don't feel anything towards you. You said it yourself while I was growing up, you never wanted me as your son and considered Don to be your only son. Any feelings I had for you was laughed off and mocked. I had issues because of you which I'm trying to sort out right now." here Rigby took off his glasses. "So, for the both of us, please focus your love back on Don, because I don't need it. If you need surgery or something urgent, then I'll provide what I can because we're father and son. However, if you want to play ball or be a father to me. Then think about this. I'm 23 years old. You've had over two decades to be a proper father to me, but what did you do in all that time? Nothing. So, let's be nothing to each other."

Then Rigby got up and walked away leaving a frozen man.

Rigby went back into the house and found Mordecai, talking to his parents.

"Hey, Mordecai. I got a test tomorrow" Rigby said, "I'm going back home to study." unlike Mordecai who was in good spirits, Rigby spirits had been crushed.

"What your leaving?" Baraba said, hearing this and everybody turned to look at him making Rigby feel awkward.

"Sorry, but I have a test to study for" Rigby said, he had just called a taxi.

He made his way to the door and saw his father come into the house.

He didn't even look at the man and walked straight out, the taxi arrived 5 minutes later and he got in.

The vehicle drove back to the apartment.

And scene!

Next chapter, Rigby goes to school and Mordecai has a very Awkward phone call with Margaret who again is asking to hang out after her work. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Regular show.

Enjoy!

"Bye Mordecai" said Rigby as he was dressed in a simple hood, jeans and sneakers, nothing on his appearance gave the impression that he was rich.

That was what he was going for.

He had called a Taxi to take him to the school and he was going to make some genuine friends who wouldn't be after his money.

Rigby left the apartment and not long after that, Mordecai got a text from Margret.

'Hi, Mordecai. Just going to Work. Can I come over afterwards? Perhaps, we can go do something together, your treat?'

When Mordecai read the text, something in him just cringed.

He had been dodging her for a couple of days now, and what should have been a text that sent him in a frenzy to reply yes had him staring at the phone empty.

He had already spent a ton on her and yet, she was telling him to treat her again?

This couldn't go on, she might end up eating his bank account at this rate.

He summoned courage and wrote back.

'Actually. Margaret. I'm super busy today. I've got a meeting all day. Ill be back home super late"

He hoped she brought it.

She soon texted back.

'...oh, okay. Than I'm sure Rigby can let me in after work and then both of us can chill until you come back"

And Mordecai was tempted to say that Rigby was going to be at a school club or that he was hit by a bus.

Instead he said.

'Rigby, is doing Hokey after school and after that he's going to a study group which would be until midnight'

A long pause followed after he sent that before Margaret typed out .

'...oh, than I won't come over today. When can I come over? Let's have some fun'

Never. Was Mordecai immediately thought.

It was than he realised, he needed to cut Margaret off and be honest with her.

In the kindest way possible.

'Margret. It's not you. It's me. I think we should remain strictly friends. I can't allow you into my apartment all the time. I need space'

Silence.

Stone cold silence followed as soon as he sent that text making him sweat.

Finally, Margaret replied back.

'...Are you sure that you need some space? I heard your hours are flexible and that you went on that expensive trip to England not too long ago with Rigby. You both were spending left and right. You even went to London and got pictures in front of the Royal palace.'

Royal Palace?

Now it was Mordecai turn to be silent as he read her words over and over again just to make sure he was reading correctly.

He told Margaret about the trip but he never said anything about where he and Right visited in England.

'How do you know that? The pictures were never uploaded from the camera.'

Now it was time for Margaret to realise she had slipped.

Rigby and Mordecai never showed her the images, so the only way she would know was if she took the camera and look through it, herself.

Finally she replied back.

'You told me about the photos remember. And what does it matter? Your avoiding me for some reason'

However, Mordecai couldn't let it go and wrote back.

'It matters hugely if you can't respect my own private space. If you can't wait to be told about the trip than why should I let you into my home or anywhere near me?. Margaret, how can I trust you?'

However, Margaret was quick to reply.

'You looked at my phone and tried to erase a message and were cool'

Cool!?

Mordecai was starting to get mad and texted back.

'That was completely different and you know it. I did it to delete an embrassing voice massenge. If you left that sort of thing on your crush phone, you would do the same thing. Margaret, never come over to my house again. Im telling the desk to keep you out.'

It took a really long time for Margaret to reply mostly from shock.

She wrote.

'Fine. It's not like your place is so great anyway. I got my own house'

He wrote back.

'Are you 4? Margaret you are the most spoiled brat I have ever met. No wonder you either date good looking guys or rich guys. I hope you find a guy who you can last more than a few weeks with because you not getting this guy.'

Than he blocked her.

He felt a wave of pressure lift from his shoulders before he started to get countless messages from Margaret through Facebook.

He blocked her immediately on the site.

He heard the landline phone ring and ignored it.

He instead walked out of the room and walked to the reception area where he told the desk woman.

"Can you make sure that a girl who looks like this" Mordecai said showing her one of his many pictures of Margaret. "Doesn't get up to my apartment, which is on the top floor? If she insists on coming up, you have my permission to call the Police"

The woman looked stunned before engraving the image into her mind.

"Give me the desk email." Mordecai said. "There is a chance she may come in, in disguise. I want to give you a photo and a recording of her voice"

The woman rose an eyebrow before giving him the email.

Who knew his obsession with her would come in handy today?

He then went back to his apartment and decided to visit his company for a surprised visit.

He wasn't foolish enough to not care about his company as long as it made money, he went on social media once in a while to read feedback and players experiences.

Lately, he was seeing something about the grinding system that was implemented that had gotten much time consuming for some reason, sucking the fun out of the game.

He wanted to know what was going on.

He put on a business suit and then walked out of the building before getting, into the limosuine.

The door was closed behind him and the driver said.

"Where to, Master Mordecai?" Said, the driver.

"Take me to the corner, before the street my Game Company is on" He said, he wanted to surprise the people.

The vechile drove away.

The corner before the building was an ordinary side walk and the company was an ordinary building, the arrival of a Limosuine would have surely rose attention if it was parked in front of the building.

He got out and told the driver to give him two hours before picking him up.

The vechile drove away and he walked along the street.

Seeing a businessman walking the street was nothing special in a place like this, he could be mistaken as one of the work force.

And that's what he counted on.

He went into the building, shades protecting his eyes and he headed straight for the elevator, it would take several seconds before somebody realised who he was.

He went down the hall and entered the coding room.

He stopped in front of the blue door when he heard voices.

"Hey, dude. Haven't you made the Grind a bit too difficult? Newcomers are finding it hard to even get to level 2 with that grind"

"Well the object is to push people to spend money. We get a bonus, every month based on our performance. This will really boost the company's earnings."

At this point Mordecai entered the room and heard the voice speaking. "I won't be surprised if I'm made employee of the month. And besides all the massive company's do it"

"Just because their doing it doesn't mean you should" Said a voice right behind the two.

They were both stunned to find their boss behind them.

"S-Sir." Said, the man who was so arrogant a moment ago.

"Put the grind back to how it was" Said, Mordecai. "When your done. You don't have to come in tomorrow"

The man turned pale, forget Employee of the month.

He was fired.

Than Mordecai told his whole room of coders.

"This company number one Goal is to provide good player experience." Said, Mordecai. "If you think money is more important then the people making sure you get a Salary, than find another job."

There was silence after he said that.

The problem was, even good natured people who wanted to make games can get greedy when they see money.

They just did not factor in that their boss was nuts when it came to playing games and wanted to make sure he was not eventually sued down the line for his games.

Then Mordecai said. "After today, I will open a Quality department. They will have the power to push back the deadline if they think the game isn't meeting standard. They will also inform me if somebody is holding the game back from being the best it came be"

The room paled.

This department had the power to fire them.

Of course he would have to look at video evidence, there should be no accusing without proof.

Than Mordecai walked out having successfully told them all that he wasn't somebody to be blinded by money.

Than Mordecai walked out of the building and walked back to the limousine.

The door was opened for him.

"Where to next Master Mordecai?" Said, the driver.

"Take me to the game shop." Mordecai said, it would be good research for his next game since he planned to make it an online game that can be downloaded for a console.

"Right away" said the man.

The vehicle drove off and unfortunately Mordecai realised that it was on the same street as the Coffee shop, seconds before.

He made sure nobody could see him through the glass as the vehicle drove past.

Slowly.

It passed and the vehicle stopped in front of it.

The vehicle gained attention especially when he got out and walked to the store.

He opened the door.

The counter person saw him instantly, because he had such presentation, it was hard not to pay attention.

Mordecai began to look around.

"Excuse me, sir" Said, a person beside him.

He turned to find his favourite person beside Rigby beside him.

"Is there anything your looking for?" Said, the guy.

Of course he didn't recognise Mordecai, the last time he was in here, he was struggling at the park.

"Todd, give me the best games of every genre" Mordecai said.

The guy eyes widened.

"Holy, Mordecai!?" Said, the guy before remembering his order and his eyes widened a second time. "The best games of every genre!?"

"Yes, every Genre." Mordecai said seriously and getting his wallet and showing the guy his gold card.

The guy almost fainted before he said. "Bring the trolley! We have a huge costumer!"

Trolley?

Mordecai answer was answered instantly by The appearance of a gold trolly that was pushed by two employees.

"We bring this out when somebody is about to spend some major money" said, Todd before saying. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall" Mordecai said.

They went from genre to genre, the staff got a chance to really show their knowledge of the game, now that the old game manager was dead.

Not before long, the trolly was full to the brim and heading for the cashier.

"Can you do me a solid and help load the bags into my vechile" Mordecai said.

"No problem, Mordecai" said, Todd.

The one bag became 8 and Mordecai paid with ease, Todd and another Staff member carried the bags into the limousine.

That's when Mordecai heard.

"Mordecai?" From none other than Margaret.

He turned and saw her outside the cafe.

Damn.

"Thanks Todd and unknown guy" said, Mordecai quickly, before getting in.

"Step on it. Step on it!" Mordecai told his driver with urgency.

Releasing he was leaving, Mordecai began to run.

It was the scariest thing Mordecai had ever seen.

And he had seen Death.

The driver stepped on it and drove off, Mordecai ignored Margaret shouts and as the limousine sped away.

Mordecai sighed when he saw he was home free.

"Take me to the Supermarket. I'm going to cook tonight" said, Mordecai, all the fast food was getting to him.

However, his troubles with Margaret were only just beginning.

And scene!

Next chapter, both Mordecai and Rugby decide to visit their past park employees with a surprise visit and find out they've been replaced. Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
